


Switches

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes after a hard case, all they needed was too not think. To sync up their breathing, cry out for control, cry out for submission - anything to keep from thinking about the hellish world in which they lived.

“Inside,” Tara said, pushing the door backward and stumbling into the apartment with Emily. “Now. Need you.”

Emily wanted no part of decision-making. Tell me what to do. Don’t allow me to think. Just distract me. 

Tara knew. She could feel the desire to submit running through her lover’s body. In response, she tightened her grip around Emily’s waist, ghosting her fingers over the areas Emily had come to dislike over the years. They had not been kind to her; she bore scars from every decade, some faded, some new, but Tara never made her feel anything less than beautiful. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Emily asked, her voice thick like syrup and sultry like wine. 

Tara smirked into Emily’s mouth. They both had fairly dominant personalities. Maybe that was why hearing her ask such a question shot straight to her sex. To know that this woman was willing to hand over all control and allow her to make her feel good? What feeling could be better? Knowing you had someone else’s complete and total trust.

As they disrobed, skin touched skin, heating them both up from within. “Well, when we get inside, I’m going to use that belt to spread you open for me. Then I’m going to use my tongue, and my fingers, and that lovely strap-on we picked out to enjoy you. Before all that though, I’m going to take you in while you’re bound before me. Watch as your sex pulses for me.”

Groaning, Emily arched her body forward, into Tara’s waiting embrace. All of their clothes were gone. No need for them now. Reaching down, Tara grabbed the belt and turned Emily onto her stomach, using the belt to tie her left arm and left leg together.

“You look so beautiful when you’re vulnerable.”

Emily would never allow herself to be this vulnerable - not in front of anyone else. She’d had a lifetime of betrayals to ruin that for her. “Please,” she said softly. 

There was no way Tara was going to rush this. Not after the day they had. This needed to be drawn out. “Not yet.” She crouched down to take in Emily’s curves. The ripples in her skin. All of the things that Emily liked and didn’t like about herself. She kissed every inch of her skin, taking note of how each kiss made her wetter. “I love that I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already soaking for me.”

Emily ground down into Tara’s feather-light touch, needing more contact than she was willing to provide. “Please, Tara. Your fingers at least.”

“That I can do.” 

She slipped two fingers inside, curling them down to hit that sweet spot just inside her. The one that would send her over the edge over and over again. “That’s it,” Emily breathed. She exhaled sharply, closing her eyes against the sensation.

Tara moved her fingers in and out of Emily’s heat, timing her movements with her lover’s breathing. “When you come, don’t hold back. Let me hear you.”

She spoke against Emily’s ear, and the vibrations in her voice sent a shiver down her spine and made her cry out, reaching back with her right hand to grab Tara and bring her closer. “More. More.” Her fingers were relentless, riding out the waves of her release before Tara kneeled behind her and tasted the sweetness of her arousal.

“Mine,” she breathed against her.

This was what she needed tonight. The dominance. The control. Everything had been so out of control. 

For Emily, she’d been making decisions all day long - desperate ones that held too much power in their grasp. This was what she needed, to relinquish control to the only person in the world she trusted with her body. 

Below her, Emily bucked against her lips, relishing in the feel of Tara’s tongue washing over her. 

“Now, I’m going to fill you. Watch as this slips inside your slick heat.”

“It’s yours.”

“Oh, I know,” Tara laughed lowly. 

This strap-on had been chosen after much deliberation. It was perfect for the two of them. Slowly, Tara set the tip at Emily’s entrance, flicking it against her clit and laughing as the contact made her gasp. “Fuck me. Please.” Emily looked back in desperation. “Hard.”

Tara was more than willing.

After sliding in slowly, ensuring that Emily was comfortable with the position, she began to move. First, it was tentative, but once she was sure that the woman beneath her was relaxed, she picked up the pace. The varying pace was like a song, with the skin against skin as their baseline. “What do you want, Emily?”

“I want you to fuck me harder.”

“Good.”

She picked up the pace and cried out, pinching her own nipples as she moved. “Come for me, Emily.”

Tara watched as Emily contracted around the strap-on. She ran her finger along it to taste her release. Moaning at the taste, she came to rest at Emily’s side, kissing her trembling skin. “Feel better?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Much better. Now let me take care of you.”

“You can do that tomorrow,” Tara replied. The woman she loved was already yawning. “Get some rest.”


	2. Chapter 2

Such was the nature of the beast.

The moment they were falling into a rhythm with each other, something would interrupt them. 

It had been weeks since Tara had taken control - made Emily forget the tragedy that was their job - and she’s wanted to return the favor. 

But other matters took precedence; until now that was.

“My turn,” Emily said, smirking as they walked in the door to their apartment. “I said weeks ago that I was going to return the favor. We got interrupted and my idea has evolved. So beware.”

Tara shivered, smiling as she shrugged her coat off and slipped it over the back of the couch. “What’s the idea?”

“Why don’t you go into our room, take your clothes off, and sit back against the headboard and you’ll find it?”

Raising an eyebrow, Tara turned around and started removing her clothes, piece by piece, leaving a trail for Emily to follow. Emily grabbed a couple glasses of water, knowing that after they were done neither was going to want to get up and do anything. “Now, I’m going to tie your wrists to the bed. I’m not going to tie your legs open. But if you don’t keep them open, I’ll have to resort to that.”

The smirk left Tara’s eyes. She had no idea what Emily had in store, but she was ready for it.

Emily took her time typing Tara’s wrists, taking time to kiss them before binding them in place. “Have you figured it out yet?”

“No,” Tara replied. She leaned in to steal a kiss from Emily, but she moved away, teasing her with a wink. She could feel her arousal pooling underneath her. “Tell me.”

Emily gave in and pressed her lips to Tara’s. The moan she elicited just from that…it told her she was in store for so much more tonight. Moving toward the closet, she grabbed the hitachi and a book. “This will be resting against your clit. I’ll have control of the speed of course. And you’ll read until I tell you that you can come.”

Tara’s sex started to pulse at the thought. 

“And you’re already wet for me.”

It didn’t take much for Emily to bring this out in her. Their unwavering trust in each other, and Emily’s deep, sultry gaze were nearly enough to bring her that feeling. 

Emily curled up next to her, getting into a very comfortable position to hold the wand and the book so all Tara had to do was read and not come. “How’s that feel?” She asked, as she set the wand against her lover’s sex on the lowest setting.

“Go-good. It’s good.” She wanted more, but she knew Emily was going to give it to her eventually anyway.

Leaning in, Emily kissed her temple. “Read to me.”

As the words left her mouth, Tara knew this was going to be a challenge. She could feel her lower half tingling, fighting against the sensation to keep her legs open. “Speak louder, Tara. I want to hear you.”

“Of course,” she breathed. “They were heading down the road, not another car in sight.” She hesitated for a moment, but managed to continue. “As she looked out of the window, she marveled at the c-clarity of the s-sky. She’d always wanted to close to the stars, uh fuck…and this was about as close as she was ever going…Ah!”

“Did I tell you to stop?” Emily asked deliberately. 

Tara shook her head and glanced down at the page again. “And this was about as close as-”

“You already said that, love,” Emily said, smiling against her cheek as she placed a kiss at the corner of her lip. “I don’t want repeats.”

“Sorry,” she chuckled as she felt her nipples tightening against the low vibrations and the cool breeze from the ceiling fan. “It just feels. Mmm. Wow.”

Emily loved this. Tara so rarely lost control. She could look the demons of the world right in the eye and yet she somehow managed to keep her cool. That’s why it was so amazing to see her shaking and making excuses for not being able to read. “I know it does. Remember, keep those legs open.” She leaned over and upped the setting on the wand. Tara whimpered against the change in pace and concentrated on the book again.

“’Can we pull to the side of the road?’ she asked,” Tara continued. Tears began to spring to the corners of her eyes. “’I want to get out and watch the stars.’ ‘That sounds doable,’ she replied, her smile s-s-soft.’” Her legs were beginning to close, but she only realized it because Emily’s insistent touch pulled them back apart. 

That glint in her eyes. Tara took note of it so she could get her back for taking so much joy in this. “Having a hard time?” She asked with a wink.

“Yes…Em. It feels so good. Can I come…before I continue.”

“Absolutely not. Keep reading.”

Tara groaned, her head falling back into the headboard. “Ah!” She gripped the ropes that bound her tightly and and cried out. “How much more do I have to read before I can come?”

“The bottom of the next page,” Emily replied.

That was an impossible task. 

Somehow though, she got there. She stopped multiple times. Emily had to hold her legs open, kneeling between them and staring straight at her, making it even harder to not come. “I got to the bottom of the page,” she said breathlessly. “Can I come? Please Em.”

“Go ahead,” Emily replied. “Come for me.”

As she began to cry out, Emily took her mouth in a searing kiss. Without breaking it, she turned off the wand.

“Oh thank god,” Tara exclaimed. “You are the devil.”

“And you’re in love with me.” Emily took Tara’s bottom lip between her teeth, pulling gently. “What does that say about you?”

Tara recalled the song, now playing through her head. “I guess it means I’m in love with the devil.”


	3. Chapter 3

Between cases piling up and moving into their new home, things had taken quite a while to get back to normal - at least as normal as an FBI agent could get used to. But she’d put down roots. After moving all over the map as a child and from DC to London and back, Emily had finally found her home. It was with her team. And the woman she loved.

On the second floor of the house, they had an office. It was mostly for Emily, who despite being told not to by her former boss and lifelong friend, Aaron, to not bring home work, tended to do just that. Tara had her own desk as well, but right now she was downstairs, watching TV, while Emily finished up the last of the paperwork from the last case. 

“Hey.” The soft, silky voice surprised her, but unlike most surprises, this one was always welcome. “Almost done? I have wine.”

Emily smiled and turned around, entranced by the way Tara’s hair fell in front of her eyes. “I think I can stop for wine.”

Smirking, Tara strode up to the side of Emily’s desk. “It’s just the wine that’ll get you to stop for the night?”

“Well, I guess the stars and a beautiful woman will also do the same.”

The office had a wonderful two window display that let all the moonlight in. It was such a clear night. Her paperwork could wait to be finished until tomorrow. Taking the glass, Emily pursed her lips, taking in the sweet and dry liquid and relishing the way it washed over her tongue. 

Tara stood at her side, her free hand grazing gently over Emily’s thigh. If she had to do paperwork at home, she was going to feel sexy doing it. The black negligee was Tara’s favorite. As she took the last sip of her own wine, she placed the glass on the desk next to Emily and slipped her hand underneath the negligee and toward her center, already wet with wanting. 

Emily gasped softly against the glass when Tara’s finger ghosted her clit. It only took a simple touch from her to get her going. She could be undone in seconds just from a few swift movements. While she moved her hand, eliciting subtle moans, the other skated over the small of her back, bringing her close so she could breathe her in. “You’re trying to distract me,” Emily muttered.

“I already succeeded there. With wine. My fingers are just finishing the job.” Emily chuckled as she laid back on the desk, reaching down with her dominant hand and grabbing Tara’s wrist, pushing it further toward her heat. 

Papers on the desk fell to the floor. Some stuck to Emily’s body. The now empty glass of wine fell down with a thud, the slight remnant of red liquid splashing back and forth in the curve of the glass.

Bending down, Tara pursed her lips against Emily’s inner thighs, deftly moving her fingers, awash in the moonlight streaming through the window. “I love you, but you need to give yourself a break every now and then.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing?” Emily arched back into the desk, the cool touch of the wood sizzling against her skin.

Tara slipped two fingers inside Emily’s center, pumping back and forth while her left hand sank underneath the negligee, nails raking at sensitive skin, nipples puckering under her touch. 

The moment Emily cried out, shaking against the desk, she sat up and pushed against Tara’s body, motioning for her to sit where she’d just been. “My turn. Sit. Don’t lie down.”

Smirking, she did as Emily told. Neither could deny how good they looked bathed in a curtain of moonlight. Sitting on the edge of the desk, Tara stared in awe as Emily dropped to her knees, her hair falling like a veil over her thighs as lips pursed against the sensitive skin. 

It was enthralling to watch Emily so unbridled in her wants. That combined with the way she licked at her center, her tongue washing so skillfully over her folds, left her quaking within minutes, using every ounce of muscle she had in her arms to keep her upright as Emily had instructed. 

“Bed?” She asked, her lips stained with Tara’s arousal. 

The room was a mess around them. “Should we clean this up first?”

Emily lazily shook her head, strolling toward the open door and toward their bedroom, her hand held out in hope. The mess could wait. “I think we need to open the blinds in there too. I want to kiss everywhere the light touches.”

“If we just lift the blinds all together, you can kiss me all over,” Emily said coyly. 

“I think I could get behind that.”


End file.
